


you are the sun

by qbrujas



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Love Letters, Minor Character Death Mention, detective is feeling a little overwhelmed, love text messages, set in some vague future post book 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qbrujas/pseuds/qbrujas
Summary: Detective Reina Zhou sends Farah a very long text message in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: A series of familiar letters





	you are the sun

Hi babe

You're probably awake (do you ever ACTUALLY sleep?) but I didn't want to call you in case you weren't

And I guess I just needed to work out some things, but I didn’t want to work them out on my own because I’m not good at the whole introspective thing, so just writing this out all at once and then sending it to you and knowing you’ll see it once I’m done is… good

I tried to sleep but I had a dream about Sanja

And I know you’re going to tell me it’s okay and that’s what the Agency therapist said too but I’m still thinking about it and I keep seeing her and second guessing myself now

And I’ve never had that happen before

(Yeah, I know, I’ve never had ANY of this happen before but at least the hot vampire girlfriend part is GOOD)

All of this is so new and exciting and I still love all of it but what do I do if I have to make a choice like that again

What do I do if I let someone die again

I just never thought that could happen

I never thought there would be anything I couldn’t deal with or make right

I’ve spent my life trying to protect people and make sure Wayhaven was safe, I left the city because I wanted Wayhaven to be free of the horrible things I saw there

And now I just don’t know if the way I’m doing things is right

...

I am just so damn grateful for you and everything you are

I don’t know how I’d be dealing with any of this without you and I never ever want to find out

So thank you

You are the sun

Just thinking of you makes me feel like it’s going to be okay somehow

The way you see the world, the way you see me, the way you make me want to enjoy every second of every day

You’re sweet and funny and gorgeous and things just feel RIGHT with you, like I’ve known you my whole life

I had never met anyone who made me want to spend every moment with them but I can’t imagine not doing that with you

I want to kiss you and hug you and laugh with you and be with you always

You know what

I’m just gonna say it

I love you

_Sent at 3:16 am_

_Call from_ ✨😍 Farah 💖💞 _at 3:18 am_

_Call duration: 2h37min_

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to give Farah some love :)


End file.
